Mason Lockwood
Mason Lockwood was Richard Lockwood's younger brother and Tyler's uncle. He had been estranged from the family before returning to Mystic Falls in the wake of Richard's death. who has been estranged from the family. He was a werewolf and was killed by Damon Salvatore, who ripped his heart out. This character is a member of Lockwood Family. Personality Mason is described as Tyler's “cool” uncle, Mason is sexy and athletic and possesses an easygoing charm. Though he has more control than his nephew, he can “flip in an instant” if crossed. He's in love with Katherine, and would do anything for her. He would die for her. However, he doesn't seem to trust her, as he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well with vervain. Mason does care about his nephew, Tyler, but his main purpose was always to get the moonstone. Season Two Mason returns to town for his brother, Richards' funeral saying that he had not seen Tyler since he was about 10 meaning he's been gone from Mystic Falls for 7+ years. Mason later catches Tyler and Jeremy drinking beer and hints for Jeremy to leave. He drinks with his nephew afterwards. Later while Tyler is in the same room and breaks one of his fathers picture. Enraged he tries to attack his mom, but Mason comes in and stops him knocking Tyler down onto the floor. Mason's nephew was confused as to why he got like that, mad so easily, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. In Brave New World Mason goes to the carnival and competes against Tyler and Stefan in a arm wrestling match. Mason later defended Tyler when Carter picked fight with him, showing his immense strength taking down the latter with a simple slap. He jumped really high and Tyler saw his eyes for a second. In Bad Moon Rising it's shown that he went to some underground cell (like a tomb) and tied himself up with chains because he can't control himself when he's in werewolf form which only happens on a full moon. In Memory Lane, Mason discovers the Salvatore brothers are vampires after being invited to Jenna's party. When Tyler questions him about the werewolf curse, he reveals you must kill someone in order to change. In Kill or Be Killed, Mason tells Liz Forbes about the Salvatores and finally attains the Moonstone from Tyler and delivers it to his "boss" and supposed new girlfriend Katherine Pierce. It's also revealed that he has been working for her for at least the past year after meeting her in Florida's Emerald Coast. It is implied that she compelled his friend Jimmy to pick a fight with him. He accidentally caused a fatal blow to his friend's head, while trying to defend himself. This clearly triggered the curse as Mason's eyes turned yellow. It is actually Katherine who seeks the moonstone, not Mason, and she wanted it to break The Sun and Moon curse. In Plan B Damon kidnapped him with the help of Bonnie and tortured him. Later he killed him by ripping his heart out. Later Tyler and Caroline found a video in the cellar that Mason made to record his first transformation. A group of werewolf lead by Jules came to find justice for his death. It can be asumed that Mason was part of it. Powers and Abilities Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. He calls it the "Lockwood Curse". He was not a werewolf for a long time. He had displayed few abilities, such as: *'Super-Strength' - Mason hand-wrestled with and defeated Stefan Salvatore who, being a vampire, is extremely strong. However, Stefan didn't use his full strength. Damon mocked him afterwards telling him he didn't put any effort into at all. Stefan replies he actually did, and that Mason's strength was more than human, but not as strong as a vampire. Katherine also confirmed this in Memory Lane. He was overpowered by Caroline Forbes, a newly-turned vampire who used her full strength. *'Super-Leaping' - Mason displayed his ability to leap much higher than humanly possible while trying to stop a fight between and Carter. During this time, Mason's eyes change in color; a sort of golden iris. This has been shown to happen to Tyler as well. *'Super-Speed '- When transformed he displayed vast super-speed, rivaling or maybe even surpassing the speed of Stefan Salvatore, who's been a vampire since 1864. *'Durability' - Mason is not invulnerable, but his durability is far beyond human. Damon tortured him with a glowing poker, giving him injuries that would kill a human instantly. Although Mason felt intense pain he began to heal, even from a very serious wound that most likely had damaged his liver. *'''Healing factor - '''Mason is able to quickly heal from injuries that would be fatal to a human. When Damon stabbed him in the chest with a silver knife he healed within seconds. Appearances ;Season 2 * The Return (episode) * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Memory Lane * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * The Sacrifice (only in a video) * By the Light of the Moon (only in a video) Gallery MasonCarol.jpg|Mason Lockwood talking with Carol, his sister-in-law. Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Mason with Tyler TheReturnNew.jpg|Mason and Tyler TheReturnNew1.jpg|Mason holding down a enraged Tyler Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason in Bad Moon Rising KillOrBeKilled2.jpg MasonLockwoodpromo.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Plan B 11.jpg|Damon torturing Mason Masondead.jpg|Mason dead 345.jpg 326.jpg 341.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Lockwood Family Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Male